Naruto: The Ultimate ninja
by zero02
Summary: A super charged Naruto taking his mask down. You get to choose help choose how to progress the story. First Story made! Can not write well, i have ideas, but cant use them... UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE PM :
1. Preliminaries and Mask removal

"Normal Talk"

'Normal Thoughts'

**"Demon Talk/Jutsu's Usage"**

_**'Demon's Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

**I do not own Naruto or any other anime I use in this story! :)**

Chapter 1: Chuunin Exam Preliminaries

Naruto was waiting for his name to be displayed on the screen, while the matches so far were Sasuke vs. Yoroi with Sasuke winning, Shika vs. Kin with Shika winning, Sakura vs. Ino ended in a double knockout, and Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi with Kankuro's victory.

'I want to fight soon' Naruto thought.

**"Kit, I need to talk with you"**, Kyuubi stated.

'What do you want fox,' Naruto thought.

**"Kit, it is time to remove your mask and show everyone your true strength,"** Kyuubi said.

'Why should I take off my protection, why should I listen to you,' Naruto thought.

**"Kit, it is time because that red-head on the sand team is also a Jinchuriki. That and you need to show your true strength so the Old-monkey gives you your father's house,"** Kyuubi growled.

'Fine I will do it, happy,' Naruto said mentally.

**"Very, just get some darker clothing, and I know you weren't able to before, and your match is now so start being yourself," **Kyuubi said.

'Yosh,' Naruto said mentally.

"The seventh match is between Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki," stated Hayate.

Kiba grinned and said "Yahoo, Akamaru we have an easy victory ahead of us."

Naruto rolled his eyes. . .

"Kakashi I know Naruto is strong, but he can't win against Kiba,"Kurenai said.

"Mah, mah Kurenai Naruto has the ability to pull through," Kakashi said lazily.

"Sensei, I am removing my mask starting now so tell the Old man to prep a medical bay for the mutt," whispered Naruto.

"Right," whispered Kakashi.

"Hey Kurenai want to make a bet," Kakashi said happily.

"What kind?" Asked Kurenai.

"Well we make a bet on who wins, this is mine, if Naruto wins this you go on a date with me tonight," Kakashi stated.

Kurenai suppressed a blush, and said "Fine, but if I win I get all of your trashy books and get to burn them in a bonfire."

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Deal, Lord Hokage the elemental is in rebirth." 'Naruto you better ot lose and welcome back element Fox.'

Asuma, Gai, Hiruzen and most leaf Jonins eyes widened and thought 'So it is time then, Kiba is screwed if he presses the wrong buttons.'

Hiruzen then stated "All right, Medical team be prepared."

Head medic said "Roger that."

"Now let us begin the 7th match!"

(A.N. Until a winner is stated it will be Naruto and Kiba talking back and forth.)

"Hey dead-last you will lose hard here"

"Right, and dog-breath take a few mints you need them."

"Okay I am going to end this in one strike" **"All Fours Technique"**

"That is nothing, Gravity, Chakra Suppression, Chakra Weight, Restriction, and Constriction seals Release max."

"Now you die."

"Not so fast" **"Shadow Clone Jutsu" "Water Dragon Jutsu" "Lightning Dragon Jutsu" "Wind Dragon Typhoon Jutsu" "Collaboration technique Tempest Dragon Strike"**

"Oh shit."

Kiba was hit and was sent into the wall.

"Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki -"

"Namikaze."

"Exscuse me." Hayate said.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto stated calmly.

Everyone in the room that knew the Namikaze eyes widened.

'Oh shit we are screwed if he is anything like his father.' Baki and the disguised Orochimaru thought.

Temari and Kankuro look at each other and thought 'Oh no/Crap.' simultaniously.

"Who are the Namikaze" Ino asked questioningly.

"Troublesome . . . Ino, Namikaze is the Fourth Hokage's last name." Shika said lazily.

"That is correct Shika, and the Fourth is my father." Naruto said.

"Oh. . . WHAT" everyone shouted even the ever stoic Neji and the calm Gaara eyes widened.

"Okay can we just continue, and Medics come get the mutt out of here."

"Right," said the medics.

The rest of the matchs are the same as the canon.

"Okay everyone that won their match-ups come down here." Said Hiruzen.

Every picked their numbers and the fights are.

Match 1: Neji Hyuuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Desert

Match 3: Shino Abruame vs. Kankuro of the Desert

Match 4: Shika Nara vs. Dosu of Sound

Match 5: Temari of the Desert vs. winner of match 4

"Okay that is everyone, meet at the Stadium in exactly one month's time, on the 4th of September." Said Hayate.

End Chapter. . .

_**Okay how is is Review and give me an input, and I am giving pulls now and only vote for one in each area the winner will be declared the moment i write out the next Chapter. And yes Shika is a female in this one.**_

**Naruto is super charged but not godly**

_**1. Naruto x ?**_

_**Shika**_

_**Tenten**_

_**Temari**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Yugito**_

_**Fu**_

_**Hana**_

_**Ino**_

_**Absolutely NO Sakura**_

_**OR Harem (List the above and what kind of bloodline Naruto has.)**_

_**2. Sasuke Male or Female (Revealed during the finals) [You can use this in harem if you want Sasuke to be female, (give a name)]**_

_**Male**_

_**Female**_

_**3. Naruto's weapon (He has a sythe and kusari-gama) You choose a third weapon (Bleach weapon or normal)**_

_**give a description.**_

_**Later people :)**_


	2. Prep for 2nd Chapter

_**Zanpaktou**_

Kick About, Los Lobos.

Moves:

Cero Metralleta (Sub-Machine gun Zero, Spanish. Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash, Japanese)

Wolves

Colmillo (Fang)

Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka.

Moves:

Jokaku Enjo

Taimatsu

Ennetsu Jigoku

_**Naruto Harem**_

fem Sasuke (Mikoto, Named after mother)

Yugito (2-tails Jichurikki)

Tenten

Hinata


	3. Preparations and Secrets Revealed

"Normal Talk"

_'Normal Thoughts'_

**"Demon Talk/Jutsu's Usage"**

_**'Demon's Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

_**I do not own Naruto or any other anime I use in this story! :)**_

Naruto went to the hospital to check on how Sasuke was.

"Which room is Sasuke's" said Naurto calmly.

"He is . . . I am not telling a demon like you." the receptionist sneered.

"Mah, mah Naruto, come here." Kakashi stated boringly.

Naruto looks to Kakashi and heads off.

"Naruto I will be training Sasuke for the entire month." said Kakashi.

"Fine, I have somebody ready to train with anyways, but if you tried to set me up with someone have them train Sakura for the month." Naruto calmly said.

'Hm... Who could he have got to train him.' Kakashi thought.

"If you wonder who my trainer is, don't ask you won't get a reply." Naruto said.

"Okay, but are you really sensei's son."

"Take off my whisker marks and look at a picture of dad. Yes I am a Namikaze."

"Well okay then, Ebisu once Sakura gets out of the hospital you will train her for the month then." Kakashi said.

Ebisu walked out and said, "Fine, but this is still on terms of the agreement, I will train her for the month and thats it."

"Well then tell Sasuke I said hello." says Naruto about to jump out the window.

"Later/Good bye." Says Kakashi, and Ebisu.

_'Okay Kyubi we will begin training in awhile I am going to get my inhertitance and then we will train.' Naruto thought._

**"Okay kit, but be ready I will not hold back, also you know how I told you about shinigami, Hollows, Arrancar's and their zanpaktou right."** said Kyubi.

_'Yes I remember that, what about it.'_

**"Apparently you have 2 zanpaktou, one of a shinigami and 1 of an arrancar, and they have a mental link with you afer you communicate with them. Once you get your house you will meditate, come here and obtain your partners."** stated Kyubi.

_'Yosh, now off to the old man.'_

_**"Well do you two think he will be able to handle your powers, Ryujin Jakka, Los Lobos." said Kyubi.**_

**"I am unsure of this at the moment, but he shows the determination to wield me well." said Ryujin Jakka.**

_**"He should be able to hear me now because he works hard to obtain his goals." said Las Lobos.**_

When Naruto got to the Hokage's Office, he knocked.

"Enter."

"Hey old man what's up. I was wondering if I could get my inheritance." said Naruto, without noticing the other four people in the room.

"Yes, that is fine, but this is the Fourth Raikage É, along with his niece Yugito, she is one of your fiances, and this is Hiashi Hyuuga, as you kno he is Hinata`s father, and him and you father made arrangements for you and Hinata to marry." said Hiruzen.

Naruto went wide eyed, and fainted.

"Well that he took that better than I thought." Hiruzen stated.

"Did he take off his genjutsu?" Hiashi asked.

**"Kitten, your fiance is the jinchurikki of the 9 tails." stated Nibi.**

_'Are you sure Nibi?' mentally asked Yugito._

**"Kitten I can sense the Kyubi's power coming off of him." said Nibi.**

"Um. . . Lord Hokage, is Naruto . . . alright." Hinata stuttered.

(A.N. I will not do the stuttering for Hinata cause it is a pain.)

"He will be fine, watch, Naruto Free Ramen." Sarutobi said.

"Where...That is a dirty trick old man, also I didn't think the Hyuuga's would be in the same place as Cloud ninjas for what happened years ago." Naruto said.

"About that I brought your hyuuga member back, what the Third Raikage did was wrong." Said the Fourth Raikage.

The Hyuuga's in the room eyes widened.

"Well um old man, about my house, I need it because I will be training and a fuzzy friend is going to be my sensei." Naruto said.

"If you are talking about the Kyubi, I know about it already." Hinata stuttered.

"I also know about it because Nibi told me about a minute ago." Yugito said.

"Wait, did you say Kyubi is going to train you for the month." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, the reason I need my house is because I don't need the rest of the village feeling the foxes chakra flaring every 2 hours." Naruto said.

"Okay, why exactly." Hiruzen asked calmly.

"Um, well you see KYubi is going to be coming out of the seal permenately." stated Naruto.

"Okay. . . WHAT" Screamed Hiruzen, and Hiashi!

"Yeah, well you see Kyubi is going to preform a special ritual where I will get the ability to control the 5 main elements and recreate some sub-elements, along with about 8 tails of his chakra he will be able to leave my body. Then he will be pretty much like a nija hound, or in this case fox." Naruto said in fear.

Hiruzen and Hiashi went wide eyed, then calmed down before Hiashi asked, "How do you know it isn't a trick."

"Demons honour." Naruto simply replied.

"Well that is fine, but is it okay for your fiance's to move in now, or should they wait." asked Hiruzen.

"Um, it should be fine if they come after the seconde week is done, also it is recommended if they come Yugito enters first." Naruto stated.

"And why is that," the Raikage asked wondering.

"Well that is simple, she would be used to demonic chakra, more than Hinata, and there will be plenty lingering around." Naruto said.

"That is fine, then Naruto, put some blood on the Fourth's picture." Hiruzen stated.

Naruto did as he was told and got his scrolls and keys to his house.

"Okay, and I will give a gift to those that hate paperwork, the way to beat paperwork unforenately the Hyuuga's wouldn't use it because it is a ninjutsu." Naruto said.

"There's a secret ninjutsu to beat paperwork, really."Hiruzen and the Raikage stated.

"Yup, and it is the Shadow clones, because they automatically allow the user memory feedback when they are dispersed." Naruto said.

Hiruzen went over what Naruto said, and then said, " This meeting is done, good luck in the finals and don't go overboard by killing Neji, Naruto." The Third said, with Hiashi nodding in agreement.

"Fine, well I will see you later, and I will see Yugito, and Hinata in two weeks." Naruto said before shunshining away.

TIMESKIP

It has been two weeks into the training month, and Naruto and Kurama ( A.N. Kyubi's real name, will be using from now on.), have grown close, and work just as well if not better than most Inuzuka's. Hinata and Yugito came to the estates and settled in, and Naruto had recreated two sub elements, the ice style along with the moves haku knew, and wood style, and has the moves the First knew. He is well versed in Wind, Water, and Lightning, and not to bad with Earth, Fire was his only real problem. Naruto has recreated Kakashi's Lightning Blade, in Water, Wind, and Ice. Naruto has grown in fuinjutstu by leaps and bounds. He also found out he can use chakra chains like his mother could. He has also mastered using Ryujin Jakka's shikai and can hold it for 30 minutes, and with Las Lobos, he can fire Cero Metralleta 4 times before exhaustion, and he can make 8 wolves at max. In Hoho, he is able to Shunpo from one entrance of the village to another, in Kido he learnt Hados 1, 4, 31, 33, and 54. In Bakudo, he has learned 1, 4, 9, and 61. He has jounin level skills with his scythe and kusarigama.

We now find Naruto looking for Sasuke in the Uchiha district.

"Well this looks to be Sasuke's house." Naruto said to no one in particular.

_'Hm...that is strange there is a barrier up. Well it also looks like I can get through it, Thank you mother.'_ thought Naruto.

**At the same time with Sasuke . . .**

_'Well at least now that I am at home and done preparing for the finals, I can finally take off my genjutsu, and take a nice shower'_ thought Sasuke, or Mikoto (A.N I will now refer Sasuke to Mikoto.).

Mikoto dispelled the genjutsu on her body, and she was a well developed girl for only being 13. Mikoto has a C-cup chest, and is wearing and outfit similar, to Soifon's outfit, without the Haori.

Mikoto went to the bathroom and took her clothes off, turned on the shower, and just stood in the water soaking in it.

That was when she heard the door open.

"Sasuke you there, I need to . . . talk to ... you..." Naruto stated with wide eyes at the naked Mikoto.

Mikoto and Naruto both blushed crimson, and Mikoto screamed, "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"

"Sorry, about that." Naruto said.

After Mikoto was done, she dried off and put her outfit back on and went to the kitchen where she found Naruto making dinner and tea.

"Oh, um sorry, I was making it up to you by making dinner." Naruto stated while diverting his eyes.

"Um, you aren't going to tell anyone will you," Mikoto said, blushing up a storm.

"No, its your secret, and I walked in thinking you were a male, but I can tell why you use a Genjutsu to hide, it is because you fear the council will force you into being a breeding stock, right." Naruto said.

"Yes, wait, how do you know that." Mikoto asked.

"Well for some of my pranks on the village, I was forced to read the rules and regulations of the village, so I probably have more knowledge on the loop holes and how to avoid your problem if they tried it." Naruto said.

"Really and whats that," asked Mikoto who finally stopped blushing.

"The thing is since I am the last of my clan I am under the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act, and if you marry me, we can make it so the council cannot touch you."

"That is smart. But what about having kids." Mikoto asked a bit scared.

"If we goto the old man now we can set up the marriage, but you have to reveal your female to the whole village, and the other thing is I won't force myself on you, I won't doing anythin with you unless you are ready." Naruto said kindly.

"I would like that." Mikoto said happily.

And so Mikoto and Naruto had dinner and packed all of Mikoto's things up, and they went to see the Hokage, and he was surprised, allowed it and then they council meeting went rough, in the end Mikoto is good with Naruto, Naruto removed the curse seal with Jiraiya's help, 6 civilian councilmen and Danzo are all dead. That and Jiraiya then got the crap beat out of him by Naruto who happens to be Jiraiya's Godson.

_**Well Thats it for now, next time will be Exam finals, revelations and ?**_


	4. Characters Read bottom for new info

_**Not a chapter, but important.**_

**Everyone is out of 10**

**Naruto's skills**

**Strength - 7**

**Speed - 10**

**Stealth - 10**

**Fuinjutsu - 9**

**Ninjutsu - 10 (List will be at the end)**

**Taijutsu/Hakuda - 7**

**Genjutsu - 0 (Can't use, but is immune)**

**Kido - 7**

**Zanjutsu/Kenjutsu/Weapons - 9**

**Hoho - 10**

**Can preform any B-rank and lower without handseals**

**A and up one handed seals**

**Jutsus list**

**Water Dragon**

**Water Prison**

**Hidden Mist Jutsu**

**Demonic Ice Mirrors (Renamed Crystal Ice Mirrors)**

**Water Bullet**

**Aqua Blade (Naruto's water varient of lightning blade) A-rank**

**Torrent stream**

**Silent Wind Shredder (Naruto's wind varient of lightning blade) A-rank**

**Wind Dragon**

**Wind Bullet**

**Great Breakthrough**

**Gale palm**

**Shunko (Soifon and Yoruichi's moves)**

**Ice bombs**

**Frozen desert**

**Freezing javelin (Ice varient, also throw able) A - S rank**

**Lightning cutter**

**Lightning dragon**

**Mud river**

**Earth Dragon**

**Earth shuriken**

**Water needles**

**Phoenix Flower**

**Mikotos skills**

**Strength - 9**

**Speed - 9**

**Stealth - 7**

**Fuinjutsu - N/A (Doesn't Learn this)**

**Ninjutsu - 8 (Same as Cannon, plus the shippuden Chidori extensions)**

**Taijutsu/Hakuda - 10**

**Genjutsu - 8**

**Kenjutsu/Weapons - 7 (Uses twin Ninjato)**

**Thats it for now I will update later, also if you give reviews on if i should anything be my guest.**

**Also learnt Shunko.**

**I will add Shika to the Harem as well.**


	5. Exam finals, revelations and ?

"Normal Talk"

_'Normal Thoughts'_

**"Demon Talk/Jutsu's Usage"**

_**'Demon's Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

_**Exam finals, revelations and ?**_

Naruto and Mikoto, who was no longer wearing her genjutsu were currently walking towards the Chuunin Exam Arena, and thought back to the meeting that Mikoto showed she was really female . . .

_**Flashback - - - - - - -**_

"This has to be a lie," stated Koharu.

"Well seeing as the last Uchiha is female, we will put her under the CRA and have breeding stock for new Uchiha generations," said Danzo.

"That won't happen Danzo, because doing that to Mikoto, you will be playing treason on my fiancee," said Naruto angrily.

"ENOUGH!" shouts Hiruzen.

Everyone looks to the Hokage, and he says, "No body will do anything to them, also trying anything on Mikoto or Naruto, and you will have to face the Raikage, as well as the Hyuuga clan."

"WHAT!" Shouted half the council. . .

"That seems illogical," stated Shibi, the Abruame clan head.

"Under normal circumstances you would be right Shibi, but in this case no, since when I turn sixteen in two years, I will wed 3 young ladies, Mikoto Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and the Raikage's niece Yugito Nii," states Naruto.

"There is no way a Demo . . ." The Haruno matriarch never finished because the temperature in the room dropped as Naruto's KI increased.

"Finish that sentence and you die Haruno, also tell which should I kill you with my Father's Rasengan or my Mother's Sword Style, The Maelstorm Dance." Naruto stated coldly.

"Um . . ." Was all the Haruno Matriarch could say as she shook her head.

_**Flashback ENDS (You should know what all happened from previous chapter)**_

Now when Naruto and Mikoto got to the arena they saw everyone else was there, along with in the Kage booth something never seen till now, all five kages watching the finals. They were The Third Hokage (The Professor/God of Shinobi) Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Fourth Raikage É, The Four Kazekage (Orochimaru in disguise), The Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi, and the Third Tsuchikage Onoki of both Scales.

"Now let the Chuunin Exam Finals Begin, but before that we have had a small change in who is fighting who in the first round." Stated Genma.

**Match List**

**1st match: Neji Hyuuga vs. Mikoto Uchiha**

**2nd match: Gaara of the Desert vs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**3rd match: Kankuro of the Desert vs. Shino Aburame**

**4th match: Temari of the Desert vs. Shika Nara**

_'Oh crap I get to fight the crazy/bloodthirsty Tanuki.'_ thought Naruto.

**"Well there is a bright side Kit, now your Mate won't die." Kurama said.**

_'Yeah, I know and well, we will kick the crap out of him. Later Kurama.'_

**"Later Kit" Kurama said, before going back to sleep.**

"Now for the First match will everyone else head to the contestants booth for now," Genma stated.

Now this fight is insane because in the end Mikoto used the Chidori Senbon, but some of them backfired and hit her due to the Kaiten, so the match ended in a draw. If you want you can think up your own battle, but Neji and his fate crap are all there for the match.

**In the Kage Booth**

"Well that was a interesting match would you say." Orochimaru said.

"Yes it was, oh and by the way do any of you wish to fight the winner of the Chuunin Exams in an exihibition match afterwards." The Hokage said.

"I will not because of my back, but that is a good idea Hiruzen," The Tsuchikage said.

"Well the match was good, but no I will not fight either, we just finished our civil war I don't wish for more violence yet." stated The Mizukage.

"Nah I am good," said É.

"What about you Lord Kazekage, will you fight the winner." The Hokage asked.

"Of course, I can take on the winner in an small exhibition match after." Orochimaru stated while smirking.

_'Hook, line, and sinker. Now Naruto needs to win this.' _Thought the Hokage and Raikage.

**With Naruto**

_'Perfect.'_ Thought Naruto.

"Now will Gaara and Naruto please come down to begin the second match." stated Genma.

"Let's Begin." Both Naruto and Gaara said in unison.

Naruto then nodded to Genma, saying that get out of the arena look.

"Begin the 2nd match of the Chuunin exams now." Genma shouted.

_**(A.N. Now it will only be Naruto or Gaara talking unless I put someone's name down, like Ryujin Jakka or Los Lobos.)**_

Both competitors jumped back and Gaara uncorked his gourd, while Naruto drew Los Lobos, and spoke "Kick About, Los Lobos."

Then Naruto's zanpaktou transformed into a dual pistol-type weapons.

**"Desert creation"**

**"Cero"**

And with this a blue light shone in front of Naruto and fired at Gaara extremely quickly.

**"Sand Barrier"**

**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63: Raikoho"**

After the Cero hit the barrier, Gaar kept it up, which was smart because then an extremely powerful shot of lightning blew up the sand.

"There's no way, some broke through Gaar's sand" Temari said with wide eyes.

**"Cero Metralleta"**

And This fired off 13 shots simultaniously at the same time Gaara used **"Sand Burial"**

When the two attacks collided, Naruto quickly resealed his sword, and threw his Haori to Shika, to hold whom was another one of Naruto's Fiancee's but he did not know yet.

**"Shunko"**

Lightning started to twist around Naruto's body, then he shunpoed from sight and went close quarter's combat with Gaara, and when he got his chance.

"This will end it, **Five-Prong Seal**." Naruto Shouted.

Gaara screamed, then blacked out, thinking one last thing 'I can no longer hear mother, maybe now I can sleep'.

**Match Over**

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Ganma shouted.

Clapping was heard all over the stadium, even the recovered Mikoto and Neji were clapping.

Then the other two matches were the sama as Canon. (Just Shika's a girl in this so now idiotic comments to piss of Temari...)

**In the Judging area:**

"Well look like we found our first canidate for chuunin," said Izumo.

"You serious, you could put Naruto as a Jounin specialist, in ninjutsu or fuinjutsu easily." Asuma said behind them.

"That is an understatment Asuma, Naruto hid everything, you think Shika's IQ was high, Naruto's IQ is 243." Kakashi stated.

"243. . . what the hell Shika Asuma," Kurenai said freaking out.

"Shika has an IQ of 200+," Asuma said calmly.

"With that kind of IQ, she could be a tactical strategist.

"Mikoto you could also put as a chuunin, for the way she fought, she even advance your original move Kakashi." Kotetsu said.

"Okay, so all in all, we have Mikoto, Shika, and Temari for Chuunin, and Naruto for Special Jounin in Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu huh. . . well okay, I bring this to my father then," said Asuma, while standing up.

"Now we will continue to the 2nd round, will . . ." Genma never finished because Temari interupted him saying, "Proctor I forfeit, if I fight the Abruame, who has not yet fought I would lose, so you can continue to the final fight."

"Well okay then, before the final fight, the Hokage made a request, and the Kazekage will be having an exhibition match with the winner of the tournament. Now will the finalists come down here please." Ganma stated.

Shino and Naruto came down and got into position, and Genma said, "Begin the final match."

Naruto then said, "Sorry Shino, but if you don't withdraw now a lot of your bugs will die. Including the one you planted on me that died already."

Shino's eye brows rose in shock.

"Well this is it, **Turn all creation in the Universe to Ash, Ryujin Jakka.**" said Naruto as he pulled out his other zanpaktou. And then Naruto was covered in flame, that more protected, then burning him.

Shino's Kikai, whenever they got close they burned.

"Well Shino I will end it with this, **Bakudo #75: Gochūtekkan****,**" Naruto shouted, and then before Shino knew it he was pinned to the ground by five large pillars.

"Winner of the Chuunin Exams, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Genma shouted.

"Now will the following come to the floor, Naruto Namikaze, Temari of the Desert, Shika Nara, and Mikoto Uchiha." Genma said.

"Now all of you did well, and the five of us would like to present your new chuunins, Shika Nara, Temari of the Desert and Mikoto Uchiha, along with Konoha's new Special Jouin, Naruto Namikaze." Hiruzen said giving them each a Chuunin vest, then handing Naruto a Jounin vest.

"Now the exhibition match between the Kazekage, and Naruto Namikaze is about to begin." Genma said.

"Are both of you ready." Genma asked, and they nodded.

"Then begin" and Genma jumped away, as Naruto and Orochimaru began the same hand seals, drew blood and shouted **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

For Orochimaru came Manda, but for Naruto he summoned . . . .

Naruto summoned a Dragon, A giant Black dragon, the height equaling the Kyubi.

**"Orochimaru you called me here to fight. Why . . ." Manda stopped talking when he saw the Dragon, Manda paled and said, "You are on your own, I am not fighting, Drago." then Mada disappeared.**

"What, oh fuck." was all Orochimaru said before, Drago Torched him, then said, **"Well Naruto you kept your end of the bargin, in allowing me to scare of Manda and kill his summoner, so I will say this, you pass the test for you to summon the clan of Dragons." said Drago.**

"Thanks, Drago, so I will see you another time, later." said Naruto as he reached the Ground Drago Dispelled.

All the sound ninja left quickly and quietly after they saw Orochimaru getting torched.

**One Week Later**

As the final group departed from the Cloud, which was the É. He said goodbye with Bee, to Yugito, and they left.

Yugito, Hinata, and Mikoto get along very well and all of them love Naruto, and he treats them fairly.

A knock came to the door.

"Namikaze-san, you and your fiancees, are required to see Lord Hokage immediately." Cat said.

"Alright then." Naruto said. Then the four of them went to the office and saw Tenten, her Father, Shika and Shikaku all in there.

"Um whats going on now,"Mikoto aksed wondering why 2 more girls are in the office.

"Naruto remember when I said your mother set up 2 more marriage contracts, well they were with these two, Shika Nara, and Tenten Higurashi."

Naruto said one thing, "Yeah, I figured that out when I saw that Shika and Tenten have suitcases, and storage scrolls on them."

"Well at least now the quota is fill of a minimum of 4 wives." Hirzuen said, "but there is another matter at hand you get a choice, you can help Jiraiya look for my replacement as the 5th, Tsunade, or lead an A-ranked misson to protect a group of people traveling to the land of Snow, and you are to protect and help them until the movie is finshed, you will be alowed to bring 5 people below rank and one person above your rank to assist you."

"I know going with Jiraiya would be awesome, but I would like to take lead on the A-rank mission to the land of snow with my 5 fiancees, along with Kakashi-senpai." said Naruto.

Everyone, but the Hokage went wide eyes, and Jiraiya came in through the window and said, "Well Naruto that is your choice and good luck, but I have to ask why bring your fiancees, and Kakashi with you."

"Well I will start with Kakashi, he told me when I was younger of a few stories about missions he went on as an ANBU, and he said one was to the Land of Snow, so I thought if going to the land of Snow, might as well bring someone that knows a bit about what could happen. Then For my fiancees, Shika is a tactical strategist who can think out plans, and between me and her I am more suited for figuring things out under pressure. Hinata is the all seeing eyes, with her 360 degrees of vision we can see anything coming from any angle. Mikoto is a ninjutsu/taijutsu specialist who deals in close combat, Tenten is a long ranged specialist for support. As for Yugito, her and I both are containers so chakra wise, we would be the tanks. For healing Hinata is also trained to the point she is combat ready medic and she has been okayed by the head doctor at the hospital." Naruto said.

"Alright then, Dragon, Cat, fetch Kakashi," Hiruzen said.

10 minutes later

"Yes, you wanted me here." Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Naruto is leading an A-ranked mission with you as 2nd in command and his 5 fiancees here. All of you are protecting a movie crew going to the land of snow."

"Ah I see." Kakashi said.

"Okay, since I am leading the mission, everyon meet at the main gat in an hour to move out. Pack for a month long mission and pack warm clothes, as well and in case normal clothing as well." said Naruto.

"Right," said the others.

Then Naruto, Shika, Mikoto, Yugito, Hinata, and Tenten, all went to the Namikaze estates. Tenten and Shika unpacked and everyone, got ready to go. One hour later everyone was at the gate ready to go, and they left to head to the land of Fire port's.

_**Chapter End**_

_**How do you like it, and Review it please.**_

_**If you want me to do anything, tell me I may add it, also this is going to go over into Shippuden.**_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE :) !**_


	6. Return, and Goodbye

"Normal Talk"

_'Normal Thoughts'_

**"Demon Talk/Jutsu's Usage"**

_**'Demon's Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

_**Return and Goodbye**_

_**(A.N. Sorry I can't come up with anything good for the movies.)**_

Naruto, Shika, Mikoto, Yugito, Hinata, Tenten, and Kakashi all were on their way back to the village from the Land of Snow, turned Land of Springs. Kakashi was reading his little orange book, and keeping to himself.

Shika, Hinata, and Tenten were all bugging Mikoto asking her how she could have lived so long as a guy, but Mikoto would not budge on the subject.

Yugito and Naruto were talking to each other mostly about there bijuu, and how they control them.

**"Kitten you should get it on with your man tonight back in the village. . ." Nibi stated.**

_'NIBI, no that wouldn't feel right with me unless he asks so don't bug me on that subject.' Yugito thought._

"Well everyone we are back." Naruto said as he handed Izumo the papers.

"Yes," all the girls said.

"Okay, girls you can head to the compound, Kakashi and myself are heading to see Tsunade and give a report.

**-Line Break -**

After all that was done and Naruto was heading back to his compound Jiraiya stopped him and said, "Kid, in a week you and I shall be leaving on a 3 year training trip."

"Sensei, we will be leaving in a week for 3 years, huh. Well I will see you in a week then." Naruto said.

"Later kid." Jiraiya said.

After that Naruto got home and told the girls he was leaving in a week and they all got sad, but then he said if they wanted over the next 5 nights he could split 1 night too each of them for a night together and they all agreed and the order became; Hinata, Tenten, Yugito, Shika, and Mikoto.

"Okay so since Hinata is first that means tonight. Friday is the 5th day and the will be Mikoto, Saturday will be a day for the 6 of us together, and Sunday I will be leaving 1st thing in the morning." Naruto said.

Hinata then said, "Okay since that is done with, I am taking my turn and saying good night, we will see you in the morning."

"Night." The four girls said as they giggled.

_**- Line Break - (A.N. I am not good with Lemons, if someone can pm me saying they can help with lemons that is appreciated.)**_

As the week progressed all of the girls en joys losing their virginity to Naruto, but none of them were pregnant, now it was Sunday and Naruto was leaving with Jiraiya not to return for three years.

"Well this is it, see you girls and everyone else in 3 years. Girls keep the compound clean okay." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hai." the girls replied with them all blushing.

"Well see ya later brat, and here, I heard you use the wood release, so this may help" Tsunade said, and she gave Naruto the 1st Hokage's necklace.

Jiraiya then said, "Time to move out."

_**End. . .**_

_**Short Chapter I know, but at least I get to start writing up Akatsuki dying now, oh and Naruto may be Godly upon return, Mikoto, Tenten, Shika, and Yugito will be Jounin, Hinata will be Special-Jounin, and Naruto will become the replacement Sannin for Orochimaru. Naruto Also becomes the Phoenix summoner and Becomes the Phoenix Sage. Hinata learned under Tsunade, Sakura was kicked from the program, and Kakashi, well he went back and rejoined the Anbu and regained his title as captain. Tsunade has shadow clones doing her work. She and Shizune work at the hospital about 12 hours a day, and Lightning, Sand, and Leaf all have an alliance. And the 4th war will be the three of them against Stone, sound and the Akatsuki.**_

_**Peace out people :)**_


	7. Movement HELP

www. change(dot) org/petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

zero02


End file.
